


Cream's accident

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: An accident at Tails's workshop gives Cream more then she bargained for when she realized that instead of a hidden talent, she was given some new equipment. Until she can return to normal, the females of the sonic group try to help her with her problem while Tails tries to fix the machine. However will Cream want to return to normal in the end?. (Futa Cream X Various females.)All characters are 18 and over.





	1. Prologue: The machine breaks down

**A dimensional gate opened in Station square park before TME stepped out while rubbing his nose before looking to the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, and welcome to another new story called Cream's accident, not to be associated with The Dimensional Saga, might change the name later, someone send a title idea and I'll consider it, if accepted I'll put your name in the summery to let other's know that you helped." TME said before he walked away from people who stared at him before shrugging before going back to what they were doing which made TME sweatdrop before looking to the readers.**

**"Guess people don't think that a guy who's talking to himself is a weird thing, then again after dealing with Eggman on a daily basis, guess people would try to ignore the little things." TME said before he teleported in front of Tails's house with Chaos Control before looking to the readers again before speaking up.**

**"Well if the summery wasn't enough then I'll elaborate further, inside this house, Tails is working on an invention to help boost the strongest trait of whoever uses the invention, for example, Speed for Sonic, power for Knuckles, stronger tails for Tail's to help him fly longer." TME said before he looked back to Tails's house.**

**"Now then, sense the mobians in this world have a defining trait, then what is a rabbits defining trait?, well, let's find out shall we?" TME said before the camera panned to the window before going into the house.**

* * *

**Tails's house/ Tails's workshop/ ?**

The camera panned to show that Tail's was working on a large strange machine with a keyboard with a monitor next to it.

He was a 20 year old two tailed fox mobian who had a great intellect, he grew taller thanks to a growth spurt when he turned 14, now he stood around 3 feet tall like the others besides Vanilla and Cream who stood around 4 feet tall.

If this machine worked then it could help everyone on mobius in various ways if it worked right, Tails had a theory about the hidden talents of mobians, he even had some living evidence around him to prove it.

Sonic was gifted with his super speed, but the question is how, a trait from an ancestor maybe, or a mutation that happened after he was born, a lab accident, the questions went on, his machine might be able to increase Amy's speed if that is her hidden trait.

Knuckles was another, his raw power was overwhelming for most mobians, the only ones who could even compete with him were Shadow and Amy, and that's if Shadow used a chaos emerald or Amy used her Hammer.

For himself, he had his two tails with gave him the ability of flight somehow, but that was a mutation he was born with, it was his intellect that was his defining trait, thanks to Eggman, he barely went to school so it was a wonder for most as to how Tail's was so smart, maybe from the fact that fox's are crafty in nature.

Rouge, besides her shapely body, had powerful legs that could rival Sonic and Shadows, though not in speed, she made up for it with powerful kicking techniques.

There were others but the one that confused Tails was the rabbit mobians, they seemed all around in nature, decent strength, decent speed, and in Cream's case when she was younger, she was able to fly, however she wasn't able to when puberty hit her, though it hit her well, nowadays shes still able to glide in the air but only if she gets a good run going or if she was at a high place, she also inherited Vanilla's figure and height, though her breasts were slightly smaller then Vanilla's and she was a little shorter then Vanilla.

Tails then blushed before shaking his head when he realized what he was thinking, however when he shook his head, his hand twitched a bit which loosened a wire in his machine, not enough to notice unless you look closely.

Tails's wiped his forehead with a clean rag he set aside before he stood up after tightening a couple more bolts.

Tails was about to check the machine to see if it would run but heard his doorbell ring before he could even take a step.

"Wonder who that could be." Tails muttered before he set his tools on his workbench before walking out of the room before walking to the front door.

Tails looked at the monitor next to the wall before typing a few keys before an image popped up which showed Cream the rabbit which made Tails's blush a bit thanks to the fact he was just thinking of her before he shook his head before pressing a button before speaking into a microphone that popped out of a slot on the keyboard while pressing the unlock button for the door.

"The doors unlocked Cream." Tails said before the image turned off before the he heard the door handle turn before Cream walked into the room.

She had a drastic wardrobe change when she got older, instead of a larger version of her one piece sundress from when she was younger, she wore an orange tank-top that showed off her breasts slightly while she wore a yellow skirt which ended at the middle of her thighs which showed off her legs, she wore simple orange and yellow tennis shoes to complete the set, Rouge helped Cream pick out her new clothes when it was her 15th birthday, the ones she was wearing was bought a couple weeks ago.

When Tails first saw the outfit, he nearly had a heart attack, mentally he thanked Rouge when she revealed Cream's new outfits, some had jeans while some had different brands, the main common thing was the yellow and orange combo that stuck.

"Hay Tails, you almost done with your invention?" Cream asked when she walked up to the twin tailed inventor who gulped a bit before looking up to Cream who smiled before Tails spoke up.

"Almost, just need to test first to see if it will work, though I'm a little stumped right now." Tails said after turning to walk into his workshop while Cream followed with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, I though you said it would be finished soon." Cream asked before Tails scratched his head for a moment after walking into the room before turning to Cream.

"Well..., the thing is, I can build it no problem as you can see, however I need someone to enter the chamber so I can test it, if it weren't for the fact that I need to carefully monitor things while the machine works, I would test it on myself." Tails said while he tried to think of a way around his issue before Cream took a moment to think before speaking up.

"Why don't I help with that." Cream suggested which surprised and worried Tails who turned to her, he wanted to be sure she wasn't suggesting what he was thinking.

"Hold on Cream, what do you mean exactly?" Tails asked in a worried tone before Cream spoke up.

"You said you needed someone to help test this machine right?, and I thought I could help." Cream said which made Tails nervous before he spoke up.

"Do you get what your saying, this is an untested machine which could have a large number of side effects it it doesn't explode." Tails explained, however gulped at the look Cream was giving him.

"I may not be as smart as you Tails, but I can make my own choices, besides, can you really ask anyone else to test this machine?" Cream said which threw Tails for a loop before he facepalmed.

" _Vanilla's gonna kill me it this goes wrong._ " Tails thought before he looked to the machine before looking back to Cream before sighing.

"Alright, alright, you can hop in the machine then, if things start to get bad then hit the kill switch on the inside, I installed it for emergencies." Tails said before he walked over to the control panel while Cream walked over to the machine before she walked through the door and saw a chair.

Tails in the meantime was getting the machine set up while he had a few thoughts.

" _Can't believe I'm doing this,...Cream hanged around Rouge for to long."_ Tails thought before he pressed a few more keys on the keyboard before a microphone appeared again before he spoke into it.

"Cream, can you hear me?" Tails said through the microphone before he heard Cream's voice come through the speaker on the keyboard.

" **Yes Tails, I can hear you."** Cream said before Tails breathed inward before exhaling.

"Alright Cream, if things go well, then you should get a boosted attribute, for example, speed like Sonic or shadows, though you might not be as fast, or strength, like Knuckles or amy, similar you might not get much compared to them, do you follow so far?" Tails asked before Cream's voice emitted from the speaker again.

" **I'm following so far, though I am curious, what do you mean boosted attribute?"** Cream asked which made Tails chuckle before he spoke up while he pressed a few keys which made the machine slowly warm up.

"Well Cream, it's surprisingly simple, this machine would bring out a hidden talent that is sleeping in your body, though I'm not sure what it is for rabbit mobians, Sonic and Shadow's are speed, Amy's might be speed or she might get a boost in strength, Knuckles to in the strength department, if used on myself or another fox mobian then we would most likely get a boost in intelligence, then again I maybe an oddity, you following Cream?" Tails explained before he had to wait for a moment before Cream spoke up.

**"Somewhat, I get that for hedgehogs like Sonic would get a speed boost but what do you think would happen to me?"** Cream asked before Tails took a moment to think before he saw that the machine was at 70%.

"Best I can guess, you would get your flying back, maybe a boost in all attributes if rabbits are an all around type, then again I'm just guessing." Tails said before the machine read 90%.

**"Guess we'll see in a moment then huh?"** Cream said which made Tails chuckle before the machine read 100%.

"Yeah we'll see, get ready Cream, the machine's warmed up, remember to press the kill switch inside the machine if things seem wrong." Tails said before he typed on the keyboard for a moment before the machine started to glow.

Tails was about to grin from things going right after waiting for a minute, however things went bad when the machine started to spark before the glow brightened which freaked Tails out before he hear Cream's voice emit from the speaker.

" **T-Tails, I feel funny, is that bad or good?"** Cream asked when she felt a tingling sensation emit from hips before gritting her teeth when she felt a sharp pain before she reached over for the kill switch.

When she pressed it she expected the light show to stop, however it just got stronger and stronger before she spoke up again.

" **T-T-Tails!, the Kill switch won't work!, what do I do now?"** Cream said in a worried tone before she felt dizzy before Tails typed on the keyboard which pulled up both a progress bar and a diagnostic program.

The bar read 46% which surprised Tails at how fast it was working before he activated the diagnostic program to see what went wrong, what he read would shock him.

Apparently a loose wire came undone, the one that worked for both the kill switch and the shut down sequence, Tails looked back to the progress bar before reading 67%.

"C-Cream!?, Hang on!, I'll try and get you out!" Tails shouted over the machines roaring before he rushed over to his workbench for his tools, however after he grabbed the toolbox, he dropped a screwdriver thanks to his shaking hands, he bent down to pick it up before the machine started to emit more sparks which made Tails drop the toolbox before trying to rush over to the keyboard.

However he tripped on the screwdriver before hitting his head on the table, Tails was still conscious but everything looked blurry and he was pretty sure his head was bleeding before he shakily got to his feet before stumbling to the keyboard.

Things went from bad to worse however when the keyboard shook before exploding which sent Tails flying onto his workbench before losing consciousness before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**The camera panned away from the house to show smoke rising from Tails's workshop before the camera panned to show that TME was walking away before teleporting to Station square park before Sonic ran over to see what was wrong.**

**"Well everyone, sorry for the short chapter, but this is the** **prologue to the story, the next chapter will be longer, that I can promise sense this is mainly lemons." TME said before he opened a dimensional gate.**

**"Sorry for the early leave from the outro but I am tired and I need some sleep, I should get the true first chapter done after I write the start of another story, it was a request that I got awhile ago but I forgot before finding my notebook which showed the requesters story, it's a horror fic with sonic characters." TME said before taking one step into the gate.**

**"Well everyone, goodbye and stay healthy." TME said before stepping through the gate before it closed with a bang before the scene faded to black.**


	2. Cream VS Blaze (Round 1)

**A portal opened above Tails's workshop before TME stepped through, he looked around after it closed before looking to the readers.**

**"Hello readers, and welcome to the true first chapter of Cream's accident, from here on out it's mainly lemons between Cream and multiple females of the Sonic world, first lemon of this chapter deals with Cream vs Blaze, will explain reason later in chapter, for now just enjoy the story, also sorry for the short outro but I get the feeling that I'm just wasting my time with them while you guys and gals come for the lemons, pun fully intended." TME said with a grin on his face before the camera panned to the inside of Tails's house, more exactly, Tails's workshop.**

* * *

**Tails's house/ Tails's workshop/ Tails, Cream**

"...TAI...TA...TAILS!" ? shouted while Tails started to come to before he recognized that the owner of the voice who was calling him was Sonic.

Tails's eyes opened before he looked around the room when his vision cleared, he saw that he was still in his workshop.

Memories of earlier rushed back before Tails's sat up quickly while shouthing.

"CREAM!" Tails shouted while he sat up quickly before he felt his head throb with pain before gripping his head which was bandaged before someone placed their hand on Tails's shoulder before pushing them back so that his head was placed on a pillow before Sonic spoke up.

"Tails calm down, Cream is...OK, but I had to smash the machine open to get her out when I didn't find another way to open the door." Sonic said which made Tails's eyes shoot open before he looked around to examine his lab.

Aside from a few scorch marks littering the lab with some broken parts here and there, the lab looked mostly the same, it wasn't until Tails looked to the machine that made him jolt a bit in shock.

The machine looked mostly intact, but there was a large hole where the doors where, most likely Sonic had to spin dash in to get Cream out, Tails then looked to Sonic who messed with a few things on the work table next to him before Tails spoke up which got Sonic's attention.

"What happened exactly?, last I remember was the machine malfunctioning before I tried to fix it, but the control keyboard exploded before I could." Tails asked before Sonic took a moment to think.

"Well, I was on one of my runs before seeing smoke rising from where your house was, now a little smoke wouldn't bug me sense you normally keep a window open during one of your more... explosive experiments, but when I saw a lot rising from your house, I ran here as fast as I could, I wasn't the only one either, after I ran in and got Cream out of the machine, Vanilla and Blaze, who's visiting from her dimension thanks to a sol emerald, rushed over before Amy and Rouge made it shortly after, long story short the ladies took Cream to another room to check her for injuries while I made sure to give you first aid." Sonic explained before he sat next to Tails who paled a bit when he heard that Vanilla was here.

"H-How long h-have I been out?" Tails stuttered in slight fright when he hoped it wasn't long when Vanilla got here.

"A couple hours or so, I had to use 30 minutes to help bandage you properly, your head took the most of the damage and you might have a small concussion, but your body looks OK, you'll may have some busing under your fur, but otherwise your OK on the surface, might need to go to the hospital to see if your bones are OK, If you'll excuse me Tails I got to let the others know your up." Sonic explained before he zoomed away from Tails before Tails could stop him.

"Oh man..." Tails muttered while holding his face with both hands before the camera panned to where Cream was.

* * *

**Tails's house/ Tails's room/ Cream**

While Tails woke up, Cream was laying on the bed while Vanilla and Blaze sat near her while they talked with her, mainly about her... condition, Amy and Rouge left to get some new cloths for Cream.

"I don't know how this happened but I need to give Tails a serious talking to about this." Vanilla said while crossing her arms under her chest before Cream sat up on the bed.

"Mom, like I said, Tails tried to warn me that the machine was untested, but I thought that Tails just couldn't ask for a volunteer without feeling bad about it, so I volunteered." Cream said while Vanilla and Blaze looked to one another before looking back to Cream.

"But Cream...You have..." Blaze said before she fell silent while a bright red blush appeared on her face before Cream looked downward to see what everyone was talking about.

**Adult moment**

* * *

Thanks to Tails's invention, Cream grew a dick complete with testicles, she still had a vagina that was hidden under the testicles.

She had no idea how big her dick was sense it was in a furry sheath.

* * *

**Adult moment over**

Cream had to blush when he first saw it after she came to inside of Tails's machine, when she awoke, she felt something wrong in her panties before she checked to get the shock of a lifetime, she wasn't naive like some thought, far from it, she got curious when she had dreams about her and Tails when she was around 16 and had the talk with her mom, long story short she didn't leave her house for a couple days to cool down or she would have blushed every time she was around Tails.

Cream looked to her mom and Blaze before speaking up.

"Well it could be worse, I saw horror movies with worse results, besides Tails might be able to fix this if he can." Cream said before the listening duo looked to one another before looking back to Cream.

"Are you sure your OK Cream?" Blaze asked before scooting around to feel her forehead, however Cream felt her body jolt before she heard Blaze speaking up.

"It might be my powers raising my temperature but I think Cream has a slight fervor." Blaze said before Vanilla moved over to feel Creams forehead before she pulled away after a minute.

"Must be the powers then, she feels fine to me." Vanilla said while Cream kept quiet, though she had a slightly dazed look on her face that lasted for a second when Blaze touched her.

Thankfully the trio heard knocking on the door before it opened to show Sonic entering the room before closing the door.

"Hay Cream, how are you feeling." Sonic said with a serious look on his face before Cream spoke up.

"I feel fine Sonic, just need to sleep at my home to feel 100% again." Cream said while Blaze frowned before speaking up.

"Vanilla, would it be OK if I escort Cream to her home after Amy and Rouge bring her another set of clothes?" Blaze asked before Vanilla took a moment to think before looking to Blaze.

"Alright then, but Blaze can I ask a favor?" Vanilla asked before Blaze nodded.

"Of course, what do you need?" Blaze asked before Vanilla spoke up in a slightly worried tone.

"Could you spend the night with Cream to make sure there is nothing wrong with her later?, I want to be sure Cream is at 100% before we do anything else." Vanilla asked before Blaze smiled.

"Of course Vanilla, I'll make sure Cream gets home and I'll stay the night with her, I'm not expected back in my dimension for a few days anyway." Blaze said before Vanilla smiled.

"Thank you Blaze, I really appreciate it, now Sonic..." Vanilla said before turning to Sonic who's ears perked up.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked before Vanilla got a serious look on her face.

"Is Tails alright?, last I saw, you were bandaging him up." Vanilla said before Sonic grinned.

"He's awake right now, Tails's will need to go to a hospital later in case he got something I couldn't see, I'll be calling an ambulance in a moment, I was just stopping here to see how Cream was and to tell that Tails was awake." Sonic said before he walked to the door.

"Oh and Cream, Tails is extreamly sorry, he might not have said it but when I left the room he looked really regretful about what happened, after he gets checked for any hidden injuries I'll let you know if he's OK enough to talk to, from what I saw he might have a small concussion." Sonic said which got Cream's attention before Sonic left the room.

"Well I can talk to him when he's better, if you'll excuse me I need to let everyone know that you two are OK at the moment." Vanilla said to Cream before she got up from the chair before walking over to hug her daughter which made he slip into a momentary daze before Vanilla left the room while Cream snapped out of it before Blaze could notice.

"Well Cream, sense Tails is heading to the hospital, I'll be using Tails's phone to call Amy to see if she has your spare clothes, call if you need me." Blaze said before she got up from the chair before leaving the room.

Cream in the meantime was feeling funny, When Blaze touched her, a pleasurable shock went through her body, and when Vanilla hugged her, she felt her moms breasts press into her chest which sent another shock through her body.

It wouldn't be until later that she would find out what it would mean.

* * *

**15 minutes later/ Tails's workshop/ Tails's room/ Cream**

Cream was laying on the bed while she thought about what would happen if Tails was unable to fix her condition in the near future.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard knocking on the door before it opened to show Amy rose, Rouge the bat, and Blaze the cat, Amy and Rouge carried a couple plastic bags with clothes inside before they set them at the foot of Tails's bed.

"Hay hon, how are you feeling?" Rouge asked in slight concern for the rabbit's health for various reasons, one was she worked at Rouge's club as a singer which was surprising sense Cream wasn't a singer when she was younger, however when puberty hit, her voice matured greatly which perked Rouges interest.

Long story short, Cream was trained by Rouge to be a great singer after half a year of practice.

"Yeah Cream, we heard what happened from Vanilla, does...does it feel weird?" Amy asked with a slight blush on her cheeks before clearing her throat before Cream spoke up.

"Nothing so far, I just need to change clothes so I can head home, I'm really tired today." Cream said before she reached for the bag while the three woman blushed a bit before heading for the door.

"We'll just give you some privacy." Blaze said before she opened the door before Amy and Rouge followed before Amy closed the door before Cream sighed.

"Well...guess that's to be expected." Cream said to herself before looking through the bags before finding an orange tank top and loose orange sweatpants with yellow stripes.

After changing, she walked to the door after grabbing her bags before exiting the room.

* * *

**Tails's house/ living room/ Cream**

Cream walked into the living room while Amy, Blaze, and Rouge watched the news on Tails's TV before the trio noticed Cream.

"Hay Cream, you ready?" Blaze asked before Cream nodded.

"Yeah Blaze, just need to grab my shoes and we can leave." Cream said before Amy and Rouge got up from their chairs before heading to the door.

"Well hon, I'll give you a week off with pay so you can recover fully, can't having my main singer get hurt before she even gets on stage." Rouge said with a grin on her face before Cream smiled.

"Thank you Rouge, I'll see you at work in a week then?" Cream asked while Rouge turned to the door with a smirk on her face.

"Sooner then that I can assure you." Rouge said before going to the door before exiting the house while Amy headed to the door.

"If you need anything Cream, just give me a call alright and I'll rush over as fast as I can chase Sonic." Amy said which made Cream and Blaze sweatdrop.

"T-That's really fast then." Cream said before Amy smiled before she walked to the door before glancing at Cream with a small blush on her face before exiting the house.

A moment later, Blaze walked to the door before turning to Cream.

"Shall we Cream?" Blaze asked with a smile on her face before Cream nodded.

"Alright Blaze, let's go home." Cream said before the duo exited the house before the scene shifted to later.

* * *

**15 minutes later/ Cream's house/ Cream, Blaze**

After stopping at Vanilla's to grab some of Blazes spare clothes when she is in the chaos dimension, the duo headed towards Creams house, it was a simple one floor house which was painted with Cream's colors with one master bedroom, two guest bedrooms, a medium sized kitchen, two bathrooms.

When the duo got to the house, Cream grabbed the keys before going to unlock the door, however she accidentally dropped her keys which clattered to the ground.

"Here Cream, I got a free hand." Blaze said before bending down to grab the keys, however a jolt went through Cream's body when she saw Blaze's shapely rear before shaking her head.

 _"What am I thinking!?"_ Cream thought before Blaze opened the door before the duo entered.

* * *

**Cream's house/ living room/ Cream, Blaze**

Cream and Blaze entered the house before Blaze took a moment to look around, She visited before and everything looked the same except for the TV, looked like one of the newer HDTV's she saw which surprised Blaze a bit.

Cream's living room had some simple things like a couch in the middle of the room while various pictures she collected over the years littered the walls, she had bookshelves on one side of the room, there was two with various books, one had fictional books while the other had nonfiction.

Blaze took a look at the photos while Cream walked to her room.

"Blaze, I'm going to take a shower, if you need me, just give me a call." Cream said after she sniffer her arm and cringed, long story short, she wanted to feel clean again.

"Alright Cream, I'll wait here then, after your done, may I use your shower as well, I was going to take one later today." Blaze asked before Cream grinned.

"Sure." Cream said before she entered her room before entering the bathroom.

**Slight adult moment**

* * *

After Cream entered the bathroom, she stripped of her clothes before examining her body again, it was still the same after she entered Tails's machine.

large round testicles that covered vagina, a sheathed dick that wasn't seen, all in all it looked the same as earlier which made Cream sigh.

"I wonder what caused this." Cream said to herself before she entered the shower to clean her body.

While she shampooed her hair, she had a few thoughts, one was a normal one while the other was more...curious.

" _I wonder if this is something that Tails meant when he said stuff about a hidden talent or something, if so... why this then?"_ Cream thought before she wondered something that made her blush when she had another blush.

" _Well, from what I heard, men like to feel good with their dick, what if I..."_ Cream thought before she shook her head before slapping her cheeks.

 _"Get it together Cream!, I can't think like that."_ Cream thought with a blush on her face before she resumed to wash her body, she was careful to avoid her new attachments for now before she finished.

**Adult moment over**

* * *

**Cream's house/ Living room/ Cream, Blaze**

Cream exited the room after she put on a new tank top and shorts, she walked into the living room before she saw Blaze watching a movie that was on TV.

"Hay Blaze, I'm done, the showers your now." Cream said before she sat on the other end of the couch before Blaze got up.

"Thank you Cream, I'll be back in a few minutes." Blaze said before she walked towards Creams bathroom before closing the bathroom door a moment later.

Cream sat back on the couch before looking back to the movie and saw that it was The mummy. **(Picture mobians instead of humans during the movie.)**

After a few minutes of watching the movie and getting to the point were the three heros of the movie got on the boat heading for Hamunaptra, Cream heard the bathroom door open before looking over to get surprised a bit when Cream saw that Blaze was wearing nothing but a towel, she looked completely dry but Cream chalked it up to Blazes abilities warming her up greatly.

"Sorry Cream, in my haste I forgot to grab my clothes, where are they again?" Blazes asked while she looked around the room.

"Next to the front door." Cream said while she felt a little funny at seeing Blaze like that before Blaze walked to the door.

"My apologize Cream, when I watched the movie, it slipped my mind to grab my bag of clothes." Blaze said before she walked over and bent down to grab her bag while Cream looked to her before her eyes widened in shock.

**Lemon alart, Lemon alert/ skip if not** **interested**

* * *

Cream saw that Blaze was not wearing underwear, more exactly she saw Blazes vagina, when Cream saw that, she hunched forward in the chair before groaning when she felt pain from her newly grown dick which got Blazes attention.

"Cream!" Blaze said with worry in her tone before she zipped over to Cream with super speed after seeing that Cream was hunched over before touching Cream's shoulder.

"Cream!, Whats wrong?" Blaze asked before she helped Cream sit up before her eyes widened in shock before she blush brightly at what she saw.

Cream's newly grown dick was erect, though it was covered by Creams shorts, it looked around 7-8 inches long, though it looked restricted, then again Blaze was around three feet tall so it might be bigger compared to Creams larger build.

Cream hunched over again when she felt more pain radiate from her dick while Blaze looked on with worry before she sighed when she realized what she would need to do.

"Cream, can you grab my hand?" Blaze asked while holding her right hand out before Cream took a couple tries to grab Blazes hand before Blaze pulled Cream up from the couch before she carefully walked Cream into her bedroom before shutting the door after making Cream sit on the bed.

After Blaze made Cream sit on the bed, she looked to Cream with worry before she spoke up after this thought.

" _She did help me years ago, maybe I can repay her by helping her."_ Blaze thought when she remembered the Cream was her first friend before she spoke up.

"Cream, do you trust me?" Blaze asked which confused Cream who looked to Blaze before she nodded before Blaze walked to her before lightly gripping Cream's shoulders before pushing her onto her back.

Cream was surprised at Blaze's action before Blaze quickly gripped Cream's pants and panties before pulling them off before Cream could ask anything, Cream felt great relief, though it was still slightly painful, before she realized what Blaze did.

Blaze was right about Cream's pants making her dick look a little smaller, it was fully erect now, 9 inches long and 2 inches thick, compared to Cream's tan colored fur, her dick was dark red, Blaze then removed her towel, though she was a bit shy about it before dropping it to her right which reveled her toned body, she had C- cup breasts, thin but strong hips, slender waist.

"W-What are you..." Cream asked in shocked confusion at Blaze's action before Blaze looked to her.

"Just relax Cream." Blaze said before she reached out before lightly gripping Cream's dick which made Cream's eyes widen in shock when pleasure shot through her body which made her grip the bed.

"Gaaaaaah!" Cream grunted when she felt Blaze grip her dick before Blaze started to stroke it before she realized that Cream was already about to ejaculate.

Blaze then got on her knees before she angled the dick towards her lightly before licking her lips before he opened her mouth before quickly wrapping her lips around the head of Cream's dick before licking the dickhead rapidly.

Cream felt so much pleasure that she was unable to warn Blaze that something was happening before he back arched which got Blaze's attention.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cream screamed while her tongue hanged out of her mouth before she shot rope after rope of semen into a surprised Blaze's mouth when her balls clinched harshly.

Blaze tried to keep her head still while Cream rode out her orgasm but Cream's hips shuddered which made Blaze pull her head off to get a few more shots on her face and chest.

In her shock, Blaze swallowed Cream's semen before she realized what she did while Cream panted on the bed, she was on a sensory overload at the moment.

Blaze in the meantime went to grab the towel to help clean her body before she grit her teeth while her pupils shrank when her body, more specifically her vagina, heated up to such a degree that she was worried that her powers were going out of control.

Blaze then stood up before looking to Cream who was slowly recovering while Blaze looked down to Cream's dick before Blaze grinned a bit.

Blaze then carefully crawled on the bed above Cream who was still dazed, though she was recovering greatly.

When Cream gained some clarity, she saw Blaze above her with an odd look in her eyes before Blaze did something that shocked Cream.

Blaze leaned down while using her left hand to angle Creams head before kissing Cream on the lips before sliding her tongue into Cream's mouth while her long tail wrapped around Cream's dick to slowly stroke it.

Cream's eyes widened when she felt Blaze's tongue dance inside of her mouth, she even tasted some of her own semen which had a slightly sweet taste before Cream's eyes closed slightly before she felt her erection hit again, though it wasn't painful this time.

Blazed noticed when Cream's dick grew erect thanks to her tail before she used it to align the head of Cream's dick with her soaking pussy before leaning back a bit to look Cream in the eye.

"Get ready Cream." Blaze said before she slid her hips back before gasping when Cream's dickhead popped into her soaked tunnel before he slowly slid it deeper by leaning back.

Cream in the meantime was feeling like her newly grown dick was constricted in a good way, it felt like an extreamly warm velvet vice grip that was getting tighter the deeper she went into Blaze.

"B-By Sol, your massive!" Blaze muttered when she realized how big Cream was, it was like she was inserting one of the largest dicks she ever had, one was with a toy she had back home when she found a private place to help her relax after a stressful day, and the other was Sonic, yes Sonic, though it was more like friends with benefits that they hid sense they didn't want Amy to kill either of them but he was around 6-7 inches or so, Cream was around nine inches long so she was reaching places no one reached before.

When Blaze was done, she was able to get 7 inches inside of her which hit her womb but the other 2 was still outside.

"Get ready Cream." Blaze said before she raised and lowered her hips which sent pleasurable shock through both of their bodies.

Blaze was riding Cream for a minute before Cream grit her teeth when she felt her balls tighten again, this time Cream wanted this feeling to last so she reached over and gripped Blaze's waist before spinning the duo around which had Blaze on her back while Cream stood over her.

"C-Cream?" Blaze asked with surprise before Cream leaned forward before kissing Blaze this time who's eye widened before Cream pulled out before gently sliding back into Blaze who groaned out in pleasure before Cream used her right hand to massage Blaze's left breast while using her other to grip Blaze's right hip before speeding up her thrusts while increasing her power before Cream spoke up.

"Blaze!" Cream groaned out before she gripped Blazes other hip before increasing her thrusts power which made Blaze groan every time when Cream hit her cervix.

Unfortunately, thanks to Cream's inexperience with with using her newly grown dick, she felt her end approach rapidly even though she was going slower.

"B-Blaze, I'm a-about to c-cum!" Cream groaned before he felt Blaze wrap her legs around her waist while Cream kept up her thrusting.

"D-Don't Staaahhhoop, t-tod-day is s-safe f-for me!" Blaze managed to groan out before her head fell back onto the bad.

Cream took what Blaze said as a signal to speed up her thrusts for a minute before slamming her hips one more time into Blaze before her dick popped past her cervix and into Blaze's womb before Cream's eyes widened while her tongue hanged out of her mouth when she felt herself unload multiple shots of semen into Blaze's womb.

Blaze in the meantime hugged Cream while she grit her teeth when Cream ejaculated directly into her womb, her vaginal walls clinched and spasms when Blaze's orgasm hit her hard.

After a few more seconds, Cream pulled out slowly while flinching before falling onto her side next to Blaze who huffed a few times before looking to Cream with a small smile on her face.

"H-How was...you first...time?" Blaze said while she tried to catch her breath before realizing the Cream was already knocked out before she giggled a few times.

"Guess she needs more training later." Blaze said to herself when she thought if Cream kept her dick, but shook that idea away when she realized that Tails would try and get her back to normal.

Blaze then scooted Cream to the head of the bed before looking down and saw amount of Semen that Cream shot into her which trailed on the bed before sweatdropping.

" _Good thing I'm on the pill."_ Blaze thought before she grabbed her towel and cleaned her body before wiping the bed before getting next to Cream before pulling the blanket over their body's before joining Cream in dreamland.

However someone was watching from the window, the figure was unfortunately not seen by either of the duo before they ran off while the scene faded to black.

* * *

**A portal opened above Creams home before a grinning TME stepped out of the portal before it closed.**

**"Well readers, sorry if the lemon is short, but Cream was a virgin after all, also just to give you a slight spoiler sense I felt this was a little short, Cream will go a few rounds with multiple woman, who?, that I won't tell, Oh I am evil aren't I?" TME said before little devil horns popped from his head before vanishing.**

**"Still I will say this, the lemons will get longer, That I can promise, until then enjoy the story so far." TME said before a portal opened behind him.**

**"Finally, I'd like to say thank you to all who read all of my other stories, I try to do my best but I feel like I can do better, if you have any issues with them, please review them or message me, now then, read well and stay healthy." TME said with a grin on his face before he stepped through before the portal closed with a bang.**


	3. Cream VS Amy (Round 1)

**A Portal opened over Creams house again before TME stepped out before it closed before he looked to the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, sorry if this chapter is late, not only was I was updating The Dimensional Saga, I was playing dark souls 2 scholar of the first sin for Xbox 360, so again I apoligize." TME said before bowing to the readers, though if you listened closely you can hear TME mumbling.**

**"Freaking Elana and her summons ... and that dungeon before the fume knight... AND THAT FREAKING FUME KNIGHT!... I don't even want to know what horrors are in the third DLC... by chaos... help me!" TME mumbled while he fell to all fours in a depressed state from playing the Dark souls 2 scholar of the first sin DLC before he looked back to the screen before sweatdropping before clearing his throat before giving a slight glare to the screen.**

**"Hay, you try soloing most of the bosses with a mage based character and not get one shot sometimes, I have to use a bit in strength and dex so I can use certain weapons, I don't have Xbox live, I managed to get over level 150 alone, a little tip for people starting the game, get the ring of life protection, it let's you keep your souls and your humanity, just repair it for 3000 souls after it breaks, I don't care what build your gearing towards, that ring really helped me from losing it when I ran out of human effigies, and another for a new dark souls player, when you get past the demon of song, the frog like boss monster, look for the rise of the dead a little past it, if you have no Human effigies then that will recover your humanity for free, look on Youtube if you can't find it." TME ranted before he took a minute to calm down before looking to the readers again.**

**"Sorry for the rant, Now then, last time, we left off when Blaze helped Cream with her problem before the duo fell asleep, but who was the person watching them?, find out who it is later, now then, one thing before I get into the story." TME said before he looked to the screen again.**

**"Now this might be late, but with thanksgiving, my birthday, and Christmas coming up soon, I may be slower with writing Fanfiction as a result, don't worry though, after the holidays and my B-day pass, I'll speed back up again, so favorite your favorite story to keep up with it." TME said before the scene shifted to inside of Creams house.**

* * *

**Station Square/ Cream's house/ Cream's room/ Cream, Blaze**

The sun started to rise on Creams house before the light shined through a window before the light hit a bed.

Cream started to stir from her sleep when the sunlight hit her face before she sat up from the bed, she stretched before she looked around the room while her brain took a minute to fully wake up before memories of last night flash into her head which made her go bug eyed before looking around the room to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She saw her clothes scattered around the room with a towel near the foot of the bed which made Cream gulp before she heard a door open before turning to see Blaze walking out of the bathroom while tying her hair into a simple ponytail, with clothes equipped this time.

When Cream saw Blaze, she blushed when the memories rushed back to her before she covered her face with her blanket before Blaze noticed her.

"Cream?, are you OK?" Blaze asked while Cream sat there silent.

Blaze was wondering why Cream was acting like that before she realized what Cream must be feeling before breathing inward before exhaling before looking back to Cream.

"Cream, what happened last night wasn't a bad thing, I was helping you of my own will, besides, I... enjoyed it somewhat." Blaze said before she blushed from the way she acted while Cream lowered the blanket a bit to show her face somewhat before Blaze heard her speaking up, though her voice was muffled a bit by the blanket.

"Really?" Cream asked in a slightly worried tone before Blaze walked to her side of the bed before sitting next to Cream.

"Really...besides, like I said, I helped of my own will." Blaze said with a small smile before getting up from the bed.

"Well I'll leave you alone for a bit to get ready for today, I'll be in the living room for a bit before I visit Marine, she wanted to talk to me about something, after that I'm heading to Sonic's to talk with him as well." Blaze said before she left Cream so she could think.

Cream took a minute while she thought of Blazes's reaction before she got up from the bed before heading into the shower.

**Adult moment/ Lime warning/ you have been warned**

* * *

Thanks to the fact that Cream was already naked, she just started the shower before stepping in it after it warmed up.

Cream took some soap before lathering it into her hair before letting it sit for a minute while the water started to warm up further, she put her head under the falling water to rinse, however memories of last night started to surface like the waters rising temperature, not scalding hot but things really steamed up in the bathroom.

_"Just relax Cream." Blaze said before she reached out before lightly gripping Cream's dick which made Cream's eyes widen in shock when pleasure shot through her body which made her grip the bed._

Cream blushed somewhat before realizing what she was thinking before she looked downward to see that she was getting erect before she blushed a bit more while her eyes glazed over somewhat.

" _I-I shouldn't, but..."_ Cream thought when she realized what she was thinking before another memory flashed in her head which put her back in her heated state.

_Blaze then got on her knees before she angled the dick towards her lightly before licking her lips before he opened her mouth before quickly wrapping her lips around the head of Cream's dick before licking the dickhead rapidly._

Cream in her heated state, lightly gripped her dick with her right hand like Blaze did last night before she slowly, gently, stroked it, it gave her a great shock but not as strong as when she was with Blaze before more played out in her head.

_Blaze leaned down while using her left hand to angle Creams head before kissing Cream on the lips before sliding her tongue into Cream's mouth while her long tail wrapped around Cream's dick to slowly stroke it._

Cream placed her left hand on the wall before leaning forward somewhat which made the water run down her back before she sped up her strokes while her breath quickens.

_"Get ready Cream." Blaze said before she slid her hips back before gasping when Cream's dickhead popped into her soaked tunnel before he slowly slid it deeper by leaning back._

Cream's stroking got faster when she felt orgasm approaching before one last memory set her off while she used her left hand to massage her testicles.

_Cream took what Blaze said as a signal to speed up her thrusts for a minute before slamming her hips one more time into Blaze before her dick popped past her cervix and into Blaze's womb before Cream's eyes widened while her tongue hanged out of her mouth when she felt herself unload multiple shots of semen into Blaze's womb._

Cream's knees buckled while she unloaded shot after shot of cum onto the tub floor before she panted for air while the running water washed her semen away.

After she took a minute to recover, she washed her dick with soap while her body twitched from the sensitivity before washing the rest of her body before finishing with her hands before she turned off the water after waiting for a minute before she exited the shower.

**Lime over**

* * *

After Cream exited the bathroom with a towel equipped, she looked in her closet for clothes to wear for today.

She picked out an orange T-shirt with a flower print on the front, she also picked out sweatpants similar to the ones from yesterday, she grabbed some underwear from her dresser before she equipped them all before exiting her room.

* * *

**Cream's house/ Living room/ Cream, Blaze**

After exiting her room, she saw that Blaze was eating a sandwich in her kitchen, she blushed a bit from what she did in the bathroom before shaking her head before she walked over which got Blazes attention.

"Hello Cream." Blaze said before she took another bite of her sandwich while Cream replied.

"Hi." Cream said before she went to her fridge before she made herself a sandwich as well before walking back to Blaze who looked to Cream.

"So, what are your plans for today Cream?" Blaze asked Cream who looked back before she could take a bite.

"Well... sense your heading to Marine's and Sonic's today, I figured I should visit Amy's to see if she heard anything from Tails, if she didn't hear anything, I was going to visit him in the hospital after, I may come back home afterwords." Cream said before Blaze nodded.

"Alright Cream, I'll see you later then, let me know if your staying the night somewhere else if it gets late, OK?" Blaze asked before she finished her sandwich before she got up from the table to put the plate in the sink before she headed to the door.

Cream saw Blaze exiting the house before she finished her sandwich off before she looked to the ceiling after placing the plate in the sink.

" _Wonder what Amy's thinking."_ Cream thought before she exited the house while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station Square/ Amy's house/ Front door/ Cream**

Cream managed to get to Amy's with no trouble after walking for about 5 minutes, which was rare sense the town normally had to deal with Eggman on a daily basis.

Amy's house was a two floor building, had a light pinks pant job, Cream wondered how Amy was able to afford the place before she found out after her 17th birthday that Amy usually worked in construction when she wasn't trying to catch Sonic, must have been simple for Amy to build it over time or at the very least, alter it to suit her needs.

When Cream thought about it, it did kind of make sense, hidden talent or not, Amy was unusually strong for a hedgehog mobian, it also explained how Amy had so much stamina when chasing Sonic, and she guessed in a sick sort of way, it was profitable to work in construction when Eggman normally destroyed buildings, so the more Eggman broke, the more Amy earned by fixing it.

Cream shook her head of those odd thoughts before she walked over to Amy's front door before knocking.

After a couple minutes, Cream heard the door unlock before it opened to Show Amy Rose answering the door, she looked like she was still sleeping a minute ago, a simple light pink tanktop which showed her abs, Amy wore white panties with a pink flower pattern on it which surprised Cream into blushing a little, All in all, Amy had a toned figure, had some muscle but not to much, a real visual difference from years ago.

Cream saw that Amy was trying to wake up, rubbing her eyes, yawning, Cream blushed when Amy stretched which showed off her body more and had to shift her legs a bit when she felt a slight discomfort from her pelvic area, though she was worried from the bags under Amy's eyes, more so from the redness of Amy's eyes.

"Err... Hi Amy, Did I come at a bad time?, I can come back later if you want to sleep in some more, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out a bit and see if you heard anything about Tails." Cream said in slight worry at Amy's state, though Amy smiled before she spoke up after.

"No worries Cream, just had a... late night last night before I got home around 1 or 2 AM, didn't really keep an eye on the time much." Amy said before rubbing the back back of her head while blushing, after she got her eyes to clear up, she noticed Cream shifting her legs a bit before she saw *something* shifting in Cream's pants before looking back to Creams face.

"Want to come in?, I can get dressed real quick." Amy said before moving away from the door which allowed Cream to enter.

* * *

**Station Square/ Amy's house/ Living room/ Cream, Amy**

When Cream entered, Cream looked around the room real quick while Amy walked to her room, what she saw worried her a bit.

She had a lower tier HDTV, three sofas when a lot of guests arrive, The kitchen was seen from the living room while a hallway sat between the kitchen and the living room, the hallway lead to a bathroom with the stairs leading to the second floor which held her room and two other rooms for guests.

Amy's living room, instead of being 100% clean like it usually is, has clutter in various areas of the room, Cream would chalk it up to the fact that Amy's job kept her busy, but there was an odd familiar odor she smelt when she entered the room, the smell was weak so she wasn't able to place it fully.

Cream sat on one of Amy's larger sofas before waiting for a few minutes before Amy walked out of her room, fully dressed, though not in her classic pink sundress.

Though it's coloring was mainly pink, Amy now wore a dark pink tank top with a hammer pattern on the front while she wore to Cream's surprise, red cargo pants, yes cargo pants with her classic shoes to complete the outfit.

Amy looked better then she did earlier which relieved Cream somewhat before Amy walked over and sat next to Cream.

"So, what did you need again Cream?" Amy asked while Cream took a second to clear her throat before she spoke up.

"Well... I was just wondering if you heard anything from Tails by chance, or heard if he's OK from anyone from the hospital." Cream asked while Amy took a few seconds to answer, Cream thought it was the trick of the light, but she thought Amy looked... Off somehow when she asked that before Amy spoke up with a smile on her face, though Cream was now slightly worried.

"Unfortunately I haven't heard anything yet, if you want, we can go see if we can visit Tails." Amy said while Cream smiled before the duo stood up from the chairs before the walked to the door while a thought entered Creams head.

" _I must be worried about Amy for nothing."_ Cream thought before the scene shifted after she opened the door to follows Amy to S.S.H. or Station Square Hospital, should make sense, when Eggman causes trouble, a lot of people get hurt.

* * *

**Station Square/ S.S.H./ Parking lot/ Cream, Amy**

When Cream and Amy arrived at the hospital, they looked at the building with awe, they never came here much in their younger years and it seems the building gets bigger every time they do come here.

Amy turned to Cream before she spoke up.

"Well Cream, lets go." Amy said before Cream smiled before she stepped forward to the door, Amy's smiling face turned to a frown which went unnoticed by Cream.

* * *

**Station Square/ S.S.H./ Lobby/ Cream, Amy**

When Cream and Amy entered the room, they walked to receptionist, an older female hedgehog Mobian with a grey streak on the side of her head, looked to be in her 30's- 40's physically.

Cream walked forward a few more steps before getting the receptionist's attention.

"Hello, is a Miles Prower in?, he normally goes by Tails." Cream asked which got the receptionist's attention.

"Ah hello, just give me a moment to check if he is listed." ? said before she turned to her computer before she started to type on the keyboard.

Cream and Amy had to wait 30 more seconds before the receptionist turned to the duo before speaking up.

"Miles Prower is in room 302, he's resting right now, seems he had a serious concussion and needs to stay a few nights for observation, if he is awake you can visit him, if he is asleep, please let him rest, Sonic the hedgehog stopped by earlier to check on him, he left a few minutes ago." ? said before the duo thanked her before they headed to Tails's room, though Amy confused the receptionist a bit when she saw the look on Amy's face when she mentioned Sonic.

* * *

**Station Square/ S.S.H./ Room 302/ Cream, Amy**

Cream and Amy stopped outside of the room before Cream knocked a few time, after a few seconds they heard Tails saying that they could come in before the duo entered.

They saw that Tails was watching a TV hanging from the wall near the ceiling, he was watching a news report called the Eggman watch, nothing was happening today so far.

Tails had bandages wrapped around his torso, arms, and his head, but he looked OK for the most part.

Tails then turned to Cream and Amy before smiling.

"Hay Cream, Amy, nice of you to visit, Sonic came by earlier so he's probably telling the others now." Tails said with a smile on his face before Cream and Amy smiled in return, though Amy's looked a little forced when Sonic was mentioned which got Tails's attention but Amy looked back to normal before he could get a good look.

"Hello Tails, we came by to see how you were doing." Cream said while Tails frowned which worried the duo for a moment from Tails's expression.

"From what I heard, I'll need to spend a few more nights here, sorry Cream but it seems you have to stay in that state for awhile longer." Tails said before Cream and Amy blushed when they heard about Cream's condition.

"It's...uh... alright Tails, no need to rush, just focus on getting better first, then we can worry later." Cream said while Tails took a moment to think before giving Cream a serious look.

"Cream, this is serious, healing aside, after I get out I'll need to work on the machine immediately, for all we know this might be permanent, or it could be worse if there's side effects, this never happened before so I want to make sure you don't get hurt or worse, remember Sonic had to bash the machine open in order to help you, for all we know the machine was still working when we got knocked out." Tails said in a worried tone while Cream took a moment to think while Amy flinched a bit from hearing Sonic's name while listened in before Cream spoke up.

"Tails, I've been like this for a few days already, if there was side effects, wouldn't they have appeared by now?" Cream said while Tails took a moment to think.

"That is not always the case, I read about certain aliments that don't appear for weeks, months, or even years, I'm just worried for you Cream, It was my fault your like this in the first place." Tails said before cream frowned before she flicked Tails in the forehead which surprised him.

"You may have made the machine, but I was the one who volunteered to test it." Cream said to Tails who tried to speak up but froze from the glare Cream was giving him.

"No buts Tails, if the machine didn't malfunction, then it might have given me something different, or for all we know this was the intended effect, but that's it, what if's." Cream said while Tails and Amy just got shocked silent from Cream getting angry at Tails, she was normally the calmest person they knew.

Cream took a moment to calm down before she spoke up again.

"Like I said Tails, and what you said earlier Tails, the machine was untested, and I decided to help, and things just got bad that day, besides your smart Tails, you can probably fix the machine before you know it." Cream said while Tails scratched the unbandaged part of his head before he sighed before he spoke up.

"Sorry Cream, I just..." Tails said before he trialed off while Cream and Amy looked to one another before looking back to Tails before Amy spoke up this time.

"One step at a time Tails, just rest up before doing anything else, Hay Cream, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading out, just wanted to see if Tails was OK, bye Tails." Amy said before she left the room while Cream frowned.

Cream waited for the door to close before she looked to Tails with a worried look on her face.

"Hay Tails, I'm worried for Amy." Cream said which confused Tails somewhat sense it was unexpected.

"Worried for Amy?, what's wrong with her?" Tails asked while Cream took a moment to think before she told him what she knew.

"Well for one..., when I first to Amy's house today, she was wearing only... her undergarments and a light pink tanktop, and after I was let in, there was this familiar odor that lingered around the house, I couldn't put my finger on it but... " Cream said before trailing off while Tails blushed a bit from Amy's lack of clothing before Cream got his attention by continuing.

"She said she had a late night last night, so I thought she was just tired, but that odor is really bugging me." Cream said while Tails frowned.

"You don't think she's smoking do you?" Tails said which made Cream glare at Tails for a moment which made him flinch a bit.

"I think I can recognize cigarette smoke from whatever that odor was, and that definitely wasn't that foul odor." Cream said before she took a moment to calm down while Tails sweatdropped.

" _Note to self, never mention cigarettes ever again, must be a hot button for Cream."_ Tails thought before he saw that Cream calmed down.

"W-Well, it might be my imagination, but I though I saw that Amy looked down when I mentioned Sonic, though she looked normal a moment later so I'm not sure." Tails said before Cream took a moment to think before she stood up from her chair.

"I'm gonna make sure she's OK, I'll see you in a day or two Tails, goodbye." Cream said before she walked to the door before she stopped when Tails spoke up.

"Be careful Cream, for all we know, this might be nothing." Tails said before Cream took a moment before she opened the door before she exits the room while Tails sat there for a moment longer before turning the TV back on, though he wasn't really paying attention as he flipped channels.

* * *

**Station Square/ S.S.H./ Lobby/ Cream**

When Cream exited the lobby, she looked around in case Amy decided to wait there for Cream to get done with her talk with Tails.

She wasn't there which made Cream frown before she decided to head to Amy's home for now, if all else, Amy would have to come to her home sooner or later.

Cream walked past the receptionist before the camera shifted to Amy's later in the day.

* * *

**Station Square/ Amy's house/ Front door/ Cream**

When Cream arrived at Amy's she found a note on the door, she thought it was Eggman up to his old tricks which made her read it real quick before double taking.

" _Cream, if your reading this after leaving the hospital, then I'm out for now, use the spare key if you want to enter the house." Sincerly Amy._

Cream blinked a few when she realized she must have missed Amy a few minutes ago before she moved the welcome mat to show a silver key, she grabbed it before she unlocked the door before opening it and walking inside the building.

* * *

**Station Square/ Amy's house/ living room/ Cream**

"Amy?" Cream called just in case Amy walked back in for something, nobody answered.

Cream walked in after removing her shoes before she looked around the place again, she sniffed the air for the familiar odor before she decided to look around for a bit, that smell was bugging her a lot.

She walked around some before she found that the smell was getting stronger in the kitchen.

Cream entered the kitchen before she looked around, the kitchen looked clean for the most part, a few dishes in the sink, all in all, it looked normal.

However when she got near the trash, she looked in when the smell seemed to originate from there and got the shock of her life.

She saw alcoholic bottles, around 5 or so from what she counted.

Cream then walked over to the refrigerator before opening it to see a couple more bottles which made her frown.

" _I really hope I am over thinking things._ " Cream thought before she closed the refrigerator before she walked over to the phone on the kitchen wall before calling Blaze, she had to wait a minute before Blaze picked up.

" **Amy?"** Blaze asked in slight confusion before Cream spoke up.

"Hay Blaze, it's me Cream, I'm at Amy's right now and might need to spend the night, you can stay at my house if you need a place to sleep." Cream said which surprised Blaze for a moment before she spoke up.

**"Is Amy OK?, are you OK?"** Blaze asked with worry before Cream frowned before she spoke up.

"Well... possibly, Amy was acting odd but I can't put my finger on what, I just want to be sure so I wanted to let you know that I'll be staying here for the night of Amy let's me." Cream said while she glanced at the trash can.

**"Well... if your sure, just let me know if you need help OK?"** Blaze said before Cream smiled.

"No problem Blaze, I'll see you later OK?" Cream said before she heard Blaze saying goodbye before she hung up the phone.

Cream then sighed before realizing that she would need to wait for Amy to come home on her own, the real question is when she get's home.

Cream went into the living room before turning the TV on before flipping the channels, she was surprised to see that Maleficent was about to start. **(Yes the movie with Maleficent, just think of Mobians in place of humans again.)**

Time passed into later in the day and before Cream knew it, it was around midnight, she watched another movie after Maleficent was through.

* * *

**Midnight/Station Square/Amy's house/ Living room/ Cream**

Cream was getting worried when Amy was back yet before she heard footsteps approaching the door.

It opened before a person walked in with a slight stumble which surprised Cream greatly before she realized that it was Amy, and she was holding a beer bottle of all things.

Amy turned her head when she heard someone moving nearby before she saw that it was Cream which made her grin, good thing to or she would have summoned her hammer on anyone else.

"Oh h-hay Cream, d-didn't ex-expect to s-see you h-here." Amy slurred while Cream got worried, Amy was apparently drunk, but she seemed in control somewhat.

"Amy, are you OK?" Cream asked while Amy's grin widened more, this time it looked... creepy which made a jolt of fear go through Cream's body when Amy drank the rest of the bottle before she walked into the kitchen before placing the bottle in the trash.

She turned to Cream before speaking up.

"Hay Cream, mind coming with me for a moment?" Amy said before she walked to her room.

Cream was thrown for a bit of a loop at Amy's change in personality, she was off earlier, drunk when she got home, now this.

Funny feeling in her gut aside, she wanted to make sure Amy was OK before deciding to follow Amy into her room.

**Lemon alert, Lemon alert/ skip if not interested**

* * *

When Cream entered the room, she saw that Amy was nowhere in sight.

"Amy?" Cream called before she got surprised when the door shut behind her, but before she could turn to look at the door, she was pushed onto the bed before her arms where placed behind her back before she felt something wrapping around her wrists.

Cream tried to get her arms free, but whatever held her arms in place was sturdy.

Cream then felt her left shoulder get gripped lightly before being flipped onto her front to get shocked to see that it was Amy who did this, she had a grin on her face while Cream started to get a little nervous.

"A-Amy?" Cream said before Amy shocked Cream further when she removed her tanktop which showed that she was wearing a red colored bra.

After removing it, she had D-cup breasts surprisingly which made Cream wonder how she hid them.

Cream tried to get her arms free which made Amy's grin widen again before she spoke up.

"It's no good Cream, Tails made them so that they could hold Knuckles or myself at full strength so they could hold anyone with super strength, I... borrowed them from his lab secretly so I could use them myself." Amy said before she hook her thumbs around her pants before sliding them off.

Amy was now standing in her panties only which made Cream blush before she felt her dick slowly growing erect which made Amy smile before Cream spoke up which got her attention.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Cream said before Amy frowned before she gave a slight glare towards Cream before she calmed down a moment later.

"Oh there are various reasons, but I can answer a few at least." Amy said before she turned her back to Cream while she watched before Amy gripped the sides of her panties before she bent down to remove them which gave Cream a clear view of Amy's clit.

Cream had to grit her teeth when her dick really started to get uncomfortable, stretchy sweatpants or not, they still restricted her.

Amy noticed what was going on with Cream before she smiled a bit.

"Oh how foolish of me, before I get to the reasons, let me help you get comfortable." Amy said before she gripped the side of Cream's sweatpants before pulling them off.

Cream felt instant relief before she heard Amy chuckled a few times before she spoke up while Cream looked downward to gulp a bit from the Look Amy was giving her dick.

It looked like a predator eyeing prey before it pounced.

"You see, the first reason is simple, I saw you with Blaze last night." Amy said which surprised Cream greatly before she felt Amy lightly grip Cream's dick which made her gasp before Amy slowly stroked Cream's dick before she spoke up.

"The second was more of a curiosity, I was saving myself for Sonic, but..." Amy said before she stopped stroking while Cream felt her body weaken from pleasure.

Cream then had to grit her teeth from pain when Amy strengths her grip greatly before she loosens a moment later which let Cream sigh in relief and pleasure when Amy resumed her stroking.

"Sorry... as I was saying, I was saving myself for Sonic, but then I found out a surprising thing." Amy said while she she moved a bit till she was next to Cream while she kept up her slow stroking motion.

"I found out to my shock that Sonic asked Blaze out." Amy said which shocked Cream sense she hadn't heard about this from Blaze.

Amy saw the shock on Cream face before she smirked before lightly increasing her grip while speeding up her stroking.

"And I didn't even need to try anything, I was just passing by and heard Sonic asking Blaze to be his girlfriend around a wall corner, I was in so much such shock that I wasn't even able to feel anger, just soul shattering pain." Amy said before she stopped stroking to lift the lower part of Cream's shirt above her breasts which made Cream's face blush when Amy just ripped her bra off.

"H-Hey!" Cream said in shock before gritting her teeth in rising pleasure when Amy resumed stroking.

"And that was just the start of things, I don't normally drink ever, but soon after that shock and finding a bar nearby, I found out that drinks are good for numbing the pain." Amy said before she stopped stroking which made Cream sigh a bit sense she felt her orgasm slowly approaching.

However that relief was short lived when Amy got off the bed before she knelt in front of Cream.

Cream was surprised by the pleasant feeling that wrapped around her dick before looking to see that Amy was about to give her a boobjob before she slowly lifted and lowered her breasts.

"When I was at those bars, I turned a lot of heads, man and woman, however they were all just drunk jerks, and I guess all in all, I was tired of holding myself back." Amy said before she alternated with lifting one breast and lowering another before she went back to both going up and down.

For a minute Amy alternated with that pattern before she stopped when she noticed that Cream's dick was twitching like mad.

"It wasn't until I got done with a day of work and after another trip to a bar that I passed by your house, from where I was, your place was one of the quicker areas." Amy said before she climbed onto the bed before she started to rub Creams breasts with her hands.

Cream was having trouble listening, when Amy stopped with massaging her dick, she felt pain from not being able to cum.

"I was surprised really, I heard a groan coming from your house which did worry me a bit, but when I saw you two enter the bedroom, I went to the window for that room and got an interesting show." Amy said before she hopped on Cream before she grinds on Cream's dick without having it penetrate her.

"Now then, I believe I talked long enough, I want to find out what I've been missing out on all this time." Amy said before she stood on her knees for a moment to align Cream's dick with her soaked tunnel before she slowly lowered herself.

Cream felt her dick slide into Amy's tunnel before hitting a barrier which made her look to Amy with shock in her eyes.

Before she could say anything to Amy, Amy decided to just drop down onto Cream which made them both get similar reactions.

Cream went wide eyed from pleasure while Amy's was mostly pain that was slowly fading to pleasure.

"B-By Chaos!" Amy muttered while she tried to stay still after Cream's dick pierced her cervix, but Cream's twitching dick was really getting to her before she heard Cream speaking up.

"A-Amy!, D-Don't Mo-Move!" Cream said when she felt her orgasm approaching like Sonic running towards a hot dog stand, and that was fast.

Amy just forced a grin to appear on her face before she surprised Cream by lifting her hips which showed Cream's dick with had some blood on it before Amy dropped down again a few times.

Unfortunately for Cream, thanks to Amy's actions, she had no time to warn Amy before she shot her built up load into Amy's womb.

Shot after shot, load after load, Amy had to groan when she felt Cream unload directly into her womb.

"Ahhhh...Ahhh.." Cream repeatedly groaned out in relief when she felt the built up pressure leaving her body.

"Ahhh." Amy groaned when she felt her womb expand slightly before looking downward to see Cream's state while Cream's orgasm slows.

Cream's eyes were looking upwards while her mouth was opened to try to let her gasp for breath.

Amy took a minute to recover before she leaned towards Cream before kissing her on the lips.

Cream in her shock jostled which made her dick shove back into Amy which made her groan out in the middle of the kiss before she pulled her head away.

"Hehe, so this is what's like huh?" Amy said in a slight daze before she lifted herself off of Cream to see the results, globs of semen with some blood flowed out of Amy and onto Cream's dick before the flow stopped after a few seconds.

Amy saw how much semen Cream released before she stood up from the bed while Cream took a few more seconds for her body to recover.

However Cream's recovery had to wait for a moment with what Amy had in mind next.

Cream was about to see what Amy was doing before something sat on her face which made her look upwards to see Amy's breasts before Amy bent her head a bit to look Cream in the eyes before she spoke up while Cream was silenced.

"Clean it." Amy said with an odd tone filling her voice which made Cream start to eat Amy out when she saw Amy's eyes steeling somewhat.

Cream was a little hesitant when she did before getting a little surprised when she found out that Amy taste surprisingly good while she was sweetened by Cream's semen, it was odd that it went surprisingly well together.

After a minute of small licks, Amy got impatient before she gripped the tops of Cream's head lightly.

"Deeper." Amy ordered with a smile on her face before Cream blushed a bit before she did what Amy ordered before she used her tongue to go into Amy's tunnel before she started to slide it along Amy's vaginal walls before repeating what she was doing for a minute.

Amy felt Cream's tongue run along her soaked walls and felt both pain and pleasure before it started to turn towards pleasure.

Amy unfortunately felt her end approaching to fast, her grip tightens around Cream's head before she orgasms.

"GUH!" Amy groaned out while her head angled upwards before he walls tightens around Cream's tongue before she road out her orgasm while Cream had no choice but to drink Amy's release.

"*Gasp*" Cream gasped out when Amy stopped to get off of Cream so she could finally catch her breath.

A minute passed before either could speak, however Amy broke the silence by speaking up while she scooted backwards towards Cream's erect dick till it rested between her ass cheeks.

"I hope you got one more shot in you, I want to try something, and your wet enough for it." Amy said after she felt how slick Cream's dick was before she stood up on her knees while Cream watched before getting shocked when Amy aligned Cream's dick with her asshole.

"Amy!, Wa- Ahh!" Cream tried to say before she felt the head of her dick press against Amy's asshole before the head went in a moment later thanks to Cream's juice covered dick.

What Cream didn't expect was Amy just dropping till she hilts Cream's dick which made her look to Amy with shock on her face while Amy looked back to Cream with a smile on her face.

"What, did you really think I was that inexperienced, I may have been a virgin, but I still used some toys every now and then, first time with a dick though." Amy said before she lifted her hips before rapidly slamming them back down for a minute.

Cream was overwhelmed for various reasons, Amy's aggressive actions, Cream's bound arms, and the feeling of Amy's ass.

Unfortunately the feeling was too good, Cream may have had sex with Blaze before this, but she was still a beginner and Amy felt it as she rode Cream rapidly.

"Let it out Cream!" Amy repeatedly said while she rode Cream for 10 more seconds before slamming down one more time onto Cream before she groaned when her orgasm hit her hard, and hard it did, Amy actually squirted during her release.

"GIIII!" Amy groaned out before she felt Cream's dick enlarge for a moment before she heard Cream groaning.

"GOOOOOHH!" Cream groaned loudly before she released load after built up load into Amy's ass for about 10 seconds.

"Yes!" Amy groaned when she felt Cream's ejaculation before it stopped a few seconds later.

Cream was tired, her arms, hurt, but the rest of her body was feeling to good which scared her somewhat, what she heard Amy say next would both excite her and scare her more.

"I hope your not done Cream... after all...I didn't get enough fun yet, and I got much more in store to help you get better with pleasing woman." Amy said with a fanged grin while Cream looked to Amy with frightened eyed before she had one last coherent thought.

" _No!"_ Cream thought with worry before Amy leaned while she lightly gripping Cream's breasts before she kissed Cream before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME was walking by Amy's house before he facepalmed at what happened to Cream before he looked to the readers with a grin on his face.**

**"By Chaos I'm evil with the cliffhangers, joking aside, I hope you readers like this chapter, for the lime near the start, Cream needed to keep calm for the day, Amy though was really aggressive in this lemon for various reasons, so what do you guys and gals think?, and don't worry this isn't a bad end for Cream, just wait for what I have in store for her next time." TME said before he heard more moaning from Amy's house before he sweatdropped.**

**"Their gonna be awhile folks, might as well give them some privacy now so..." TME said before he teleported to the middle of Station Square park before held up a sign to the readers that said Lemon Over.**

**"Now then, just to answer a few possible questions, one, as for Amy's drinking, like the story said, she found out about Sonic and Blaze, got her heart broken, she just wanted to forget about it for awhile." TME said while he tossed the Lemon card away before looking to the readers again.**

**"As for the Lemon itself, well..., let's just say she was tired of being left out and alcohol is a great way to break the ice, so to speak." TME said before he shrugged.**

**"As for the cliff hanger, well... I'll leave it for Cream VS Amy (Round 2), but that part is not going to be for awhile, it just mean's that in round 2 Cream can take the lead with the lady of the chapter." Emerald said before he thought for a moment before looking to the readers again.**

**"Ah yeah, might be late in saying, but the round 1 thing in the chapter title is Cream's more submissive role, Round 2 is her more dominant role, but you guys and gal's will have to wait until then, after all, I got so many woman in mind for Cream that it will be awhile until round 2." TME said before he started to chuckle evilly before the scene faded to black while his laughter echoed.**


	4. Cream VS Rouge (Round 1)

**A portal opened near Amy's house right as the sun was rising before TME stepped out while yawning before looking to the readers.**

**"Good morning everyone, sorry if I seem off, I just woke up before coming here, anyway, I'll keep this intro short by saying this, though this chapter stars Cream and Rouge, I figure another Lemon with Amy would be interesting, after she got sober and realized what she did of course, or is it Amy?, as for how it happens, just read on." TME said while he stretches before the camera panned to Amy's home, this time at daybreak.**

* * *

**Station Square/ Amy's house/ Amy's bedroom/ Cream, Amy**

The sun rose on Station square, to be more exact, Amy's rose's house before the camera focused towards Amy's room.

When the camera went into Amy's room, the sunlight followed a moment later to reveal that Cream and Amy were laying next to one another, with Cream's arms free from the cuffs while she laid on her back.

A moment later, Amy started to stir on the bed while Cream stayed asleep.

"Mmm." Amy groaned out while she opened her eyes a moment later before she realized that she was naked under the blanket.

The next thing she noticed after her vision cleared was Cream laying next to her in the nude with the blanket covering her lower body.

Amy's eyes widen in surprise before memories of last night started to flood back which prevented her from screaming out in shock.

" _W-What have I..."_ Amy thought while more memories of last night return which made her blush while she looked to Cream before getting the surprise of her life at what she saw.

**Adult moment/ Lemon warning/ you have been warned**

* * *

Cream was sporting a morning wood while she slept, unaware of Amy's gaze as it trailed up and down her body before Amy's looked to Cream's dick as it twitched a bit under the sheets.

" _Is she..."_ Amy thought before she carefully lifts the blanket to reveal that Cream was definitely aroused by her dream when Amy saw the precum staining the blanket as Cream's stomach fur.

Amy was silent while she watched Cream's breathing getting more labored, most likely from the dream getting more intense while Cream's dick pulsed a few times, her clit getting wetter as time went by which emitted a scent that got Amy more bothered as time went by.

Amy was hesitant at first for a minute before she carefully places the blanket next to Cream before she gently grips the dick which pulsed a few times at Amy's touch.

" _Wonder what she's dreaming about._ " Amy thought while she carefully licks the tip of Creams dick before she takes the head of Cream's dick into her mouth to lightly suck it which made Cream moan out in her sleep.

"Ooooohhh." Cream moaned out in her sleep before the scene went into Cream's dream while Amy continued her sucking.

* * *

**Cream's dream**

_Cream's dream showed her in her normal body, and that she was getting eaten out by Tails who was gently licking her folds while Cream held his head with her right hand._

_"T-Tails.." Cream said in a gentle tone while Tails sped up his licking somewhat which made Cream throw her head back with pleasure while her toes curled._

_"Ah!" Cream groaned out when Tails slid his tongue into her soaked tunnel while the scene went to reality._

* * *

**Reality**

Amy was on her hands and knees while she gently continued her sucking by slowly taking more of Cream's dick into her mouth while she played with Cream's pussy.

Cream's body reacted by gently bucking her hips which made Amy take more of Cream's dick into her mouth, but Cream still stayed asleep throughout it all.

 _"Must be a good dream."_ Amy thought while she continues to suck Cream's dick, this time by lightly bobbing her head in time with Cream's gentle thrusts while the scene went back to the dream.

* * *

**Cream's dream**

_Tails was now slowly thrusting his tongue in and out of Cream's pussy which made Cream grit her teeth her her breathing quickens._

_"Tails!" Cream gasped out while she lightly grips Tails's head fur as he continues to eat out Cream's snatch while the scene went to reality._

* * *

**Reality**

Amy sucked Cream's dick a few more times, however she stops when Cream groans out before Cream starts to thrust her hips when the pleasure felt stronger.

Amy was a little hesitant when she keeps her hand wrapped around the thrusting dick at what she thought next now that she was sober, but her curiosity was too great for her to stop now and Cream's aroused scent wasn't helping things.

While Cream lightly sent thrust after thrust through Amy's hand, Amy carefully got over Cream before she aims Cream's thrusting dick towards her soaked hole while the camera went back to her dream.

* * *

**Cream's dream**

_Tails was now over Cream while he grind's his dick against her folds while Cream looks to Tails._

_"Please don't tease me." Cream asked before Tails smiled a bit before he pulls back and slowly pressed the head of his dick against her folds before the head of his dick slid in after a moment which made Cream grunt._

_"Guh!" Cream grunts while Tails slowly slid deeper while the dream went to reality._

* * *

**Reality**

When Amy felt the head of Cream's dick pop in, she was surprised at the size of Cream's dick.

However Cream's body starts to thrust lightly at the sensation which made Amy fall forward carefully to grip the bed to prevent herself from falling onto Cream's body while she let the dick slid deeper and deeper with each thrust while Amy grits her teeth at the size.

 _"By Chaos, I took all of this last night!?"_ Amy thought while she lets the dick slide deeper with each thrust till it was halfway inside before the scene went to Cream's dream.

* * *

**Cream's dream**

_Tails was now thrusting deeper and deeper with each thrust, he was nearly 3/4th of the way in while Cream grit her teeth, she was fighting from having an orgasm while Tail's slid deeper into her soaked pussy before one more thrust connected them at the hips._

_"Ah!" Cream groaned out with closed eyes when she felt Tails fully hilting her while the dream went to reality._

* * *

**Reality**

"Ah!" Amy grunted when she finally hilt's Cream's dick before looking to the sleeping Rabbit.

 _"Cannot believe she's still asleep though all of that."_ Amy thought before she lifts herself a bit before Cream's body resumed it's thrusts with Amy hovering a bit to allow Cream to do the work.

 _"Got to try and get Cream to do this when she's awake later, hopefully I can make it up to her for last night."_ Amy thought while she let's Cream's body continue it's work before the camera went back to the dream again.

* * *

**Cream's dream**

_Tails was now gritting his teeth when he felt his end approaching when his thrusts got more erratic._

_Cream was gripping the fur on Tails's back while she felt her own orgasm approaching before she wraps her legs around Tails's waist._

_"I-Inside, Please!" Cream begged while Tails sped up his own thrusts for a minute more before slamming his hips into Cream one more time before unloading directly into Cream's womb with a grunt._

_Cream moaned out when her own orgasm hit her hard a moment later when she felt Tails's seed fill her which made her grip Tails's back to help her ride out her orgasm._

_A few moments pass before the Duo lay next to one another before the dream went to reality._

* * *

**Reality**

Cream's hips were now slamming into Amy who kept her teeth grit to keep herself from screaming from pleasure before she quickly stood up while Cream's dick pulsed rapidly.

Amy quickly, but carefully, takes a few steps back before kneeling to take Cream's dick into her mouth again while she rubs her soaked pussy.

A few seconds later, Cream's body froze before her dick shot her load directly into Amy's mouth with Cream groaning in her sleep, Amy in turn was caught off guard at the amount Cream unloaded before she starts to swallow Cream's semen which made her orgasm in turn.

Cream's orgasm slowed to a stop after a few more seconds before Amy pulled away.

Amy had to cough lightly to help clear her throat before checking to see if Cream woke up.

Thankfully for Amy, Cream was in a deep sleep, she even seemed more relaxed which made Amy wonder what Cream's dream was about when Cream angles her head a bit to the left.

Amy sighs in relief before she gets up from the bed before she walked to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean up her mess.

After being careful with her clean up, the bed and Cream looked more or less back to normal except for a few stains, and Amy decided to keep a bit of semen on Cream's stomach to see if Cream would link it to her dream instead of her enjoying Cream's body on autopilot.

Amy then walked back into the bathroom before she tosses the towel into her hamper.

She then gets into the shower to clean herself off to get ready for work, she had a lot to think about today, and she wanted to try and make up for what she did to Cream last night.

**Lemon over**

* * *

**Hours later**

Cream starts to stir from the bed before she sits up with a groan, unlike Amy who was intoxicated at the time, Cream was fully aware of what happened last night.

" _I don't know why, but I don't feel angry at what Amy did,... is something wrong with my head too, or was it because she was drunk at the time?"_ Cream thought while she lightly grips her head when she tried to rationalize Amy's actions before she looks around the room.

She saw that she was alone in the room which was a relief sense she wanted to think, however, when she looked on the nightstand nearby, she found a note with Amy's hand writing.

**_"Cream, I would like to apologize for last night... I would do it in person, I'm most likely gonna do it later, but you were sleeping like a log and I had to get to work, also... you might want to clean yourself up, it seems that you had a really nice dream last night."_ ** _Sincerely Amy._

Cream was confused at the last bit of Amy's message for a moment before she looked to her stomach which made a blush appear when she realized what happened, at least what she thought happened when she remembered her dream, though if the dream played out normally and Amy left her alone, then it might have gotten even messier.

Though Cream had no idea before she shot into the bathroom to clean her body while the time passed to 20 minutes later.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Cream walked out of the bathroom, more clean then ever with her previous outfit equipped.

She looked around the room to see if Amy left anything else for her,... nothing else out of the ordinary which made Cream wonder what Amy would do to later.

Cream in the meantime walked out of the room to grab a bite to eat while she thought of what to do today until then.

 _"I should check in on Rouge and see how the club is doing."_ Cream thought before she exits the house before she used the hidden key to lock the door.

She placed the back where it was hidden before she heads to Club night. **(I like the Name Club night.)**

* * *

**Club night/ entrance/ Cream**

Cream approached the building's entrance while the camera panned back a bit to show the full building.

Rouge's club wasn't the largest building in Station square in height or width, it wasn't the smallest either, but it was the main talk of the town during certain days when Rouge decided to spice things up in various ways, mainly when she had Cream sing on stage or by giving half off on drinks after a successful defense against Eggman.

Cream walked to the entrance which had a bouncer, a big dog mobian who had a big gut, but who had really strong looking arms, who normally waits to turn away people if they tried to get in without a certain level of dress code besides certain people that had Rouge's permission, like Sonic and his friends who were friends with Rouge.

The Bouncer noticed Cream approaching before speaking up.

"Hay Cream, thought you were home on vacation or something, or are you singing tonight." The bouncer said before Cream chuckles a bit.

"Sorry Bruno, just visiting Rouge at the moment, can I enter?" Cream asked before Bruno nodded and stepped aside for Cream.

"Sure, shes in the back planning something for a later date, probably a party or something." Bruno said before Cream smiled before she enters the building before the bouncer closes the door and stands in front of it to guard it.

* * *

**Club night/ main lobby/ Cream**

When Cream entered the building, she looked around to see that the room like it always did, workers walking around, the bartender setting things up, the works, however a few boxes and crates where stacked near the stage which confused her a bit.

" _Wonder what this stuff is here for, must be that party or something."_ Cream thought before she walked to Rouge's office which was near the back exit.

* * *

**Club night/ Rouge's office door/ Cream**

When Cream reached the door she knocked before she waits for a moment before Cream heard Rouge's voice.

"Come in." Rouge called out before Cream enters the room.

* * *

**Club night/ Rouge's office/ Cream, Rouge**

When Cream enters the room, she saw Rouge sitting at her desk with some papers in front of her before she clears her throat.

"Hello Rouge, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Cream said which got Rouge's attention.

"Cream?, not that I don't appreciate your visit, but is something wrong?, I thought you were staying at your home for a few more days to recover." Rouge asked while Cream blushes a bit at the question before she sighs.

"Well... I wanted to talk with you with some things that happened in the last few days, is now a good time?" Cream asked which confused Rouge, normally Cream could talk with Vanilla or Amy if she wanted to talk about most things, if it was Rouge...

Rouge then grins a bit before setting her papers down.

"Just a few forms for the party I'm about to throw to attract customers, but I need a break anyway, whats up?" Rouge said before she got up and walked over to Cream who rubs her head in slight embarrassment.

"Well... It's gonna take awhile, mind if I sit?" Cream asked while Rouge nodded before gesturing for her to sit down before getting back in her chair again.

"So... what's wrong hon." Rouge asked before Cream sat in a chair before she spoke up.

"Well... I think something is wrong with me mentally." Cream said which confused Rouge a bit.

"Meaning?" Rouge asked before Cream breathed inward before she spoke up.

"I... don't know how, but I somehow had sex with Blaze and Amy in the last few days." Cream admitted which made Rouge blink for a moment, she didn't expect that, but it did make her grin a bit.

"Oh really?, mind explaining how those incidence happened?" Rouge said while Cream blushes.

"W-Well... it all started after I got home with Blaze... and then I woke up before heading to Amy's house... and shortly after getting back to Amy's house... and I woke up and decided to head here to talk with you." Cream asked while Rouge grinned a bit when her imagination went a bit... dirty before she clears her throat.

"So, your worried this might be a repeating thing until your back to normal?, and your worried your actually getting use to having your new attachment?" Rouge asked which made Cream nod with a blush on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm wondering if this is what Tails meant by side effects or something." Cream said in a worried tone while Rouge chuckled a bit which got her attention.

"Cream honey, listen, I could go on about a lot of things, but meet me here after closing alright?, we can talk more sense it'll be private when no one is around." Rouge said which got Creams attention.

"After hours, is something wrong?" Cream asked which made Rouge smile a bit.

"Nah, but it would be better to finish this quickly so I can talk with you without worrying about work and what not." Rouge said when Cream nods a bit, Rouge did take running this place seriously so it made some sense to her.

"Sure, what time then?" Cream asked before Rouge grinned.

"Club doesn't open officially till later tonight, give me 15 minutes and I should be done if it goes smoothly." Rouge said while Cream nods before she gets up from her chair.

Alright, I'll wait in the lounge then." Cream said before she exits the room, however she didn't notice Rouge's grinning face, like she found something to occupy her time in a fun way.

But for now Rouge sighs when she looked to the boring part of her job, paperwork.

* * *

**Club night/ Lounge/ Cream**

Cream was at the lounge while she waits for Rouge to arrive, she had 15 minutes which allows her to think.

She thought about Blaze and her help when she first got home after the accident, she couldn't really help it when she saw Blaze's body, she was flooded with information at the time and couldn't stop Blaze or herself.

Then there was Amy, she may have been drunk at the time, but she did handcuff her before she had her way with Cream, it should have made Cream mad, but she wasn't which brought her to her current situation.

Cream sighs when she realized that this might be more complicated then she realizes which made her lean back in the chair with closed eyes while she tries to relax when time passes before she knew it.

* * *

**15 minutes later/ Rouge's office door/ Rouge**

Rouge exits her office before she stretches, she had a long day today so she wanted to unwind and she grinned when she remembered that Cream was waiting in the lounge.

" _Might as well have her help me with my problem while I help her."_ Rouge thought before she walks to the lounge with a plan already forming in her head.

* * *

**Club night/ Lounge/ Cream, Rouge**

When Rouge entered the room, she saw Cream relaxing in the chair with her head leaning back onto the headrest with her eyes closed, she also noticed that the place was empty which made Rouge grin when she realized that they wouldn't have to go anywhere to help one another.

Rouge then walks to Cream before she spoke up.

"Hay Cream, sorry for the wait." Rouge said when Cream sat up straight before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No problem, guess I dozed off." Cream said before she stretched her arms to get rid of the soreness she felt.

"No worries then, want to talk now?, place is empty so we got privacy." Rouge said when she sat next to Cream, it was true though, she looked through the building before approaching the lounge and most of the people were gone with the bartender leaving shortly before Rouge walked into the lounge.

"Sure, I was hoping for a person to talk too sense I was wondering what was wrong with me." Cream said with made Rouge grin before she leans back in the chair while closing her eyes.

"Well, honestly in my opinion Cream... you probably enjoyed it believe it or not." Rouge said which made Cream look to her in shock while Rouge opened one eye to look at Cream with a grin on her face.

"Tell me I'm wrong then, you said that even after what you experienced, even after all of that, and with Amy being drunk for the other time, you can't bring yourself to get angry right?" Rouge said while Cream blinks at Rouge's words before looking down in silence a moment later.

"H-How can you tell though?, I was caught off guard both times." Cream said which made Rouge smirk when she decided to start her plan when she reaches for the collar of her shirt.

**Adult moment/ Lemon warning/ You have been warned**

* * *

"Well then, how about we try something... this time with you actually knowing what's about to happen." Rouge said cryptically which confused Cream a bit when she looked to Rouge before her eyes widen in shock.

Rouge pulled the top of her outfit down a bit till it nearly shows her right nipple which made Cream blush greatly when she saw that Rouge went braless.

"W-What are you doing!?" Cream said while Rouge grins a bit before she lets her shirt go.

"Let me put it to you this way... you want to figure out if I'm right or not, and I want to get some stress relief, simple as that, so if you want to walk away, then that's fine, I can find someone else to help." Rouge said while her grin turns a bit flirtatious which made Cream's blush deepen.

Rouge then slowly placed her hand on Cream's right hip which made her look to Rouge's hand.

"So how about it?" Rouge asked with a flirtatious tone while she gently rubs Cream's hip.

Cream in the meantime gulps when she felt her body heat up again when Rouge touched her thigh which made her dick start to grow from her sheath which was being slowly restricted by her pants.

Rouge noticed which made her grin widen before she spoke up which got Cream's attention.

"So... want me to stay or go?" Rouge asked while she gently rubs Cream's hip for a moment longer which made Cream's breathing quicken a bit before Rouge pulled away which confused Cream.

"You're choice Cream." Rouge said with a flirtatious tone which caused something to snap in Cream when Rouge stood up while she stretched her arms and wings.

"But your probably still trying to figure things out so.." Rouge said before she turned away from Cream to walk away.

However Cream lightly grips Rouge's hand which made her stop for a moment before Rouge turned her head towards a blushing Cream.

"P-Please..." Cream asked before trailing off while Rouge grins.

"Please what?" Rouge asked which made Cream's blush deepen before she spoke up.

"Please... help me." Cream asked with her blush deeping which made Rouge's grin widen before turning to the distressed rabbit.

"Remember... you were the one who asked." Rouge said before she gestured for Cream to sit on the couch.

Cream did as she was told before Rouge removed her gloves and top which showed her large breasts, and even though she was shorter then Vanilla, she had a bust to rival hers which made Cream swallow when she realized that Rouge probably knew this might happen and planned this.

Though she kept quiet when Rouge gently grips the waist of Cream's pants and slid them downward to reveal her dick which grew to full length a moment later outside of the confines of her pants.

"Wow..." Rouge said while she examines the large dick and testicles which seemed bigger then she thought they were.

She then looked under the testicles after lifting them to see a soaked pussy which made her grin.

"I see that your body is sure of what's happening." Rouge said which made Cream blush greatly when she looked away.

" _Can't have that can we?"_ Rouge thought before she surprised Cream by gripping the base of her dick and stroking it slowly.

Cream in the meantime, went wide eyed in surprise before she looks to Rouge who grins again.

This time with a fang that became more pronounced when she got her head close to Creams dick which made Cream gulp when she thought that the fanged tooth glints for a moment.

However Rouge confused Cream by having her head positioned till her dick hid the right side of Rouge's face.

"I wonder how much you have in these globes, let's find out shall we?" Rouge said before he hand starts to speed up which made Cream grit her teeth before her head angled back till it rests on the chair.

Rouge's showing eye glints a bit when she decided to step things up by actually using her free hand to gently rub Cream's folds with her fingers while cupping Creams testicles at the same time to massage them.

Cream in response looked back down to Rouge who's grin widens at Creams reaction before increasing the pressure on all three areas which made Cream gasp when she could already feel her orgasm approaching, no one did what Rouge did and she got caught off guard.

"R-Rouge! S-Slow down!" Cream grunts while she tries and fails to hold herself back which made her knees buckle while Rouge chuckles before speaking up.

"Sorry hon, but I was serious about seeing how much you can make." Rouge said before she speed up her actions which made Cream grit her teeth before she felt her approaching orgasm.

"Ahh...Ah... AAAAAHHHH!" Cream groaned out before shouting when her hips lift from the couch before her dick shot thick ropes of semen when she felt her balls clinch harshly.

Rouge in the meantime didn't stop stroking while she moves her head to the side to watch Cream shooting thick ropes of semen, in fact she sped up her stroking which made Cream's ejaculation much stronger then normal.

Two shots flew onto the table behind Rouge, another flew nearly as far, another landed on the floor while the final one barely shot out before tapping off which let some fall onto Rouge's hand when she tried to wring out another drop before pulling her hand away to see her handiwork.

"Again wow.." Rouge said when she saw that Cream shot out a lot more then the other men she had been with in the path and looked to Cream to see to her surprise that she was still rock hard.

"I guess that wasn't enough for you huh?" Rouge said which made Cream look downward to see what Rouge was talking about before gulping when she saw that she didn't return to normal.

In fact she looked harder then ever which had Rouge standing up before she removed her pants and boots.

Now she stood in front of Cream completely naked which cause Cream to swallow again at the sight while Rouge posed a bit.

"So... impressed?" Rouge asked with Cream nodding before she could stop herself which made Rouge chuckle when she turns to Cream.

She then knelt in front of Cream before lightly gripping Cream's dick in her right hand, Rouge then angles it towards her mouth before she starts to lick the tip which made Cream's body jolt which made Rouge chuckle for a moment before she takes the head of Cream's dick into her mouth before bobbing her head back and forth to take a few more inches in.

Cream holds her breath for a moment before exhaling, it felt good but it seemed to be slightly more manageable which made Cream wonder for a moment if she was getting to used to it already.

Rouge then takes a few more inches into her mouth and resumes bobbing her head for a minute straight while Cream fights to keep herself from cumming.

When Cream felt her end approaching, Rouge surprised her by stopping and pulling away with a pop.

"H-Huh?" Cream groans out sense her mind was being overridden with lust before she saw Rouge turning around and placing her hands on the table while she shook her ass a bit in Cream's direction which made Cream's eyes widen a bit.

Rouge chuckles a bit before she used her left hand's index and Ring finger to pull her folds apart to show that she was already getting soaked.

"Come on Cream... show me what you can do on the offensive." Rouge said before Cream got up from the chair, removed her pants fully, and walked behind Rouge while slowly stroking her dick.

Cream had to lift Rouge's ass a bit cause of the height difference before she pressed the head of her dick to Rouge's pussy.

She then held her breath when she slowly pushes in till she fully hilts Rouge, Rouge in turn breathed inward when she felt Cream press the head of her dick to her hole before she slides in which got a reaction from the duo.

"AAAHHH!" the duo calls out for similar but different reactions, Cream cause of the tightness of Rouge's tightness when she fully hilt her and Rouge from how big Cream was.

Cream took a moment to calm down before she pulls out a bit before thrusting back in which made Rouge grunt a few times before she looks back to Cream with a grin on her face.

"G-Good Cream!, Just like that!" Rouge encouraged when she braced both of her hands on the table to support her body.

Cream in turn grips Rouge's hips tighter before her speed picks up a bit which made Rouge grunt a few times before she fell quiet to enjoy the feeling.

For nearly a minute Cream keeps her grip on Rouge's hips to keep her steady before she used her left hand to grip Rouge's left breast to get more leverage which made Rouge groan out at the action when that help Cream hit her cervix repeatedly.

Cream then felt her end approaching quickly which made her grit her teeth before she warned Rouge.

"R-Rouge!, I-I'm about to..." Cream tried to warn Rouge who got the rest of the message loud and clear which made her gave a fanged grin while Cream's thrusts grew erratic.

"Don't you dare finish outside!" Rouge ordered which was enough for Cream who thrusts for a few second longer before she slams her hips into Rouge's before unloading directly into her womb which made her hunch over Rouge a bit.

"Ohhh." Rouge moaned at the feeling of getting filled while also thanking the creation of birth control pills before she waits for Cream to finish.

"Ah...Ah!" Cream repeated a few times before she finally felt her orgasm slow to a stop before she pulled away to see that she unloaded quiet a bit into Rouge which seeped to the floor and into a puddle.

Rouge was having trouble standing for a moment before she finally found the strength to stand.

However when she turned to Cream, she saw that she was sitting down while rubbing her hips which made Rouge raise an eyebrow before she carefully walked over to sit on the couch, thankfully it would be easy to clean.

"Something wrong Cream?" Rouge asked with a curious tone before Cream looked to her.

"Y-Yeah, my hips feel sore for some reason and I feel more drained then normal." Cream said while Rouge wondered what could have happened to tucker out Cream so quickly.

* * *

**?/?/ Amy**

"*ACHOO!*" Amy sneezed while she was taking a break from hammering in some nails on a building which made her wonder if she was catching a cold or something.

* * *

**Club Night/ Lounge/ Cream, Rouge**

Cream was feeling her hips hurting a bit before Rouge shrugged before she gets up after she took a minute to recover.

She then walks over to her cloths before placing them on her arm.

"Well then, well have to continue this when you've recovered, I got more lessons for you on how to be on the offensive after all." Rouge said with a grin before she starts to walk away with a slight swing of her hips which was noticed by Cream who swallows again, but unfortunately she was tired today so she couldn't get a rise from watching Rouge walking away like that.

"Oh and Cream, help yourself to the guestroom, second floor remember?" Rouge said before she walks over to the bar and reaches over for something which was a spray bottle of some kind.

Rouge then grabbed a towel before walking to Cream and tossing the towel to her with a grin on her face.

"Go take a shower Cream, I got this covered thanks to a little something that I had Tails whip up... and it really made him blush a lot when I got into detail." Rouge said before she points the spray bottle at the puddles of semen before spraying.

A moment later the semen seemed to sizzle before it seemed to be erased or something which caused Cream's eyes to widen in shock before looking to Rouge who grins at her.

"Gotta love this stuff, makes it easy to clean messes." Rouge said before she sprays some more till the room looked normal again.

"Now then, I suggest we get clean and head to bed, I got a party to plan and you need to recover." Rouge said before walking to her personal room to clean while Cream grabs her cloths before going to get herself clean in her own bathroom, though her body stumbled a few times.

The Scene fades to black a moment later when Cream enters the hallway.

* * *

**TME laid on the roof, but when he noticed the readers, he only waved a little.**

**"Hay everyone, sorry but I'll keep the outro short, sorry for the delay..." TME said before he sat up when a portal opened near him.**

**"I don't have a real excuse for a long time for this chapter to come out, but a few days ago my dog died... simple as that." TME said before stepping into the portal.**

**"Sorry for bumming you guys and gals out, but I'll probably be taking my time with other chapters in other stories as well." TME said before the portal closed before the scene fades to black.**


End file.
